


Bishops Knife Trick

by stoveek (stapphles)



Series: The Space Between Us [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stapphles/pseuds/stoveek
Summary: Prompt: Kara calling Sara 'Captain'





	Bishops Knife Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fall Out Boy's MANIA album.

The first time it happens, Kara means it professionally; her face serious, arms crossed over the sigil across her chest. Having Supergirl's assistance with this time aberration is a huge relief, especially since Firestorm left the Legends crew. Sara takes a deep breath, willing her heart rate to slow and the spike in her arousal to calm. _'Focus, Sara'_ , she tells herself, weight shifting from her knees to ground into her heels.

"Here's the plan. Gideon, pull up some maps and blueprints of the grounds please."

"Right away, Captain."

Sara breathes. In through her nose, out through her mouth. See, she can do this, no problem.

The crew follows her lead, Supergirl blending in seamlessly. The job is done in no time, the displaced anachronism returned to its rightful place in history.

Sara kicks back in her quarters with a glass of scotch, the bottle within easy reach on the desk. Her eyes scan the familiar trinkets and books lining the shelf, to the bridge around the corner outside her room. The spot where Kara stood no three hours earlier calling her captain. A soft knock on the frame of the door snaps Sara out of her thoughts. She clutches the tumbler tighter to her thigh, startled, almost losing her grip.

"We kicked ass out there. It's kinda fun fixing history; I can see why this is so important to you. You run a good ship, Captain Lance."

Kara smiles bright, her praise genuine. But all Sara can hear is the thundering pulse in her ears. She tosses back the rest of her scotch.

Kara laughs, "I know you enjoy your whiskey, but the last time I saw you tipping back the elbow like that, you and my sister had a one night-stand."

Kara moves further into the room, Sara's eyes watching her every step. Kara traces a finger atop the captain's desk, finger gliding over papers, up the now empty glass. Sara turns to face Kara, who has now settled in front of her, hips resting on the edge of the desk.

"It's a vice, I suppose."

"The scotch, or the one-night stands?"

Sara leans forward for the bottle, her fingertips skimming past Kara.

"Drinking in the presence of beautiful women."

She tips the bottle back, her eyes never leaving Kara's, who has now fixated on the extension of her jaw and throat as Sara drinks.

"I suppose you can drink whenever you please aboard your own ship."

"It can be quite a ride, as captain."

Kara slips off the desk and into Sara's lap, her arms looped over Sara's shoulders. Sara stifles a moan as Kara's hands scratch her nape and knead the base of her head.

"Perhaps I should pay my dues to the captain as a temporary member of this crew," Kara softly rolls her hips, "and make this one an enjoyable ride."

It's the gentle rolling of Kara's hips against Sara's abs that breaks her. She surges forward, one hand tight against Kara's waist, another to the back of her neck, pulling Kara forward to rest their heads together.

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything."

Kara kisses Sara first, her hands tight in Sara's hair. Sara groans into the kiss before tightening her hold on Kara and standing up. Kara's back hits the desk, the jarring pulling their mouths apart. She levitates a few inches up to sit firmly on the desk, pulling Sara with her. Sara kisses along Kara's jaw and bites down on Kara's neck hard enough for Kara to hiss. Sara's tongue soothes where there would've been a mark, if it weren't for Kara's Kryptonian skin.

"How long have you wanted this?"

"Longer than I care to admit."

Kara traces a hand along Sara's neck and collarbones, "I'm here now."

Sara kisses Kara softly before whispering against her lips, "But this is not where I want you."

She kisses Kara again as she picks her up, and they stumble out of the Captain's quarters, hitting artifacts and solid objects as they go. Kara giggles as Sara finally makes her way to the bridge.

"My my, Captain Lance."

Sara growls into Kara's neck as her hands skim Kara's thighs, "When did you figure?"

Kara nips at Sara's ear, her hands going for the zipper in her suit, "I had a feeling."

**Author's Note:**

> I prefer the ship name SuperCaptain (supercap for short) over SuperCanary, not that anyone cares.  
> I made an 8hr playlist, split into Sara and Kara's respective POVs. You can find it on Spotify if you search "SuperCanary"


End file.
